My One and Only Love
by Michelle Potter-Black
Summary: "Mom, I found my prince charming!" little Tohru announced with a smile on her face. Years later, as she stared at the old photo she held, her fiancé appeared by her side. "What are you doing, Tohru?" he asked, curious. "Watching an old picture... of my... my first love..." "Well, this is a photo of me when I was younger." One-shot -Yukiru- #4


**Hello guys! I'm here once more to show you this little one-shot I wrote about a month ago… The whole idea came to my mind when I saw a picture someone posted on Facebook, and I decided to make this a Yukiru, since, well… you'll find out soon, so I'm not telling! Also, I am aware that a similar Yukiru scene appeared on the Fruits Basket manga, you know, the one with the red hat Yuki gave Tohru when he saved her (if you don't know what I'm talking about, I highly recommend you to read the story **_You saved Me_** written by **_OfAmethystEyes _**in which that cute scene is made into a one-shot). Lastly, I'm sorry if the end is too rushed, but I really wanted to post this up as a late Christmas and New Year's gift for you guys, so I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm Michelle Potter-Black, not Natsuki Takaya, so I don't own Fruits Basket. **

* * *

**My One and Only Love**

A small, but happy sigh escaped from Tohru´s lips as she stared at the small photo she held in her hands. She softly brushed the piece of paper with the tip of her fingers before she safely placed it back on the small, wooden box that rested on top of her vanity.

.-.-.-.-.

_A six-year old girl with silky, brown hair and matching big eyes named Tohru walked through the meadow, a sad expression on her cute face. She was upset because she had failed one of the tests she had had at school, and she had to have her mom sign it. Tohru knew how hard her mom worked every day to raise her, so she felt ashamed to show her beloved mother the big, red cero on her exam._

_As she walked between the colorful, blooming flowers, immersed in her thoughts, she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. The tears she had been trying not to spill fell down her cheeks as she hit the grassy floor. She sat and began to rub her knee, wincing in pain. "Ouch," she muttered before opening her eyes and muffling a gasp. _

_In front of her laid a small picture, in which a boy who seemed her age. The boy had stunning amethyst eyes and shiny silver hair, which in Tohru's opinion were a weird color, but nonetheless beautiful. The boy was very cute, almost to the point where he looked like a girl, and even though his expression was serious, his eyes showed a hint of sadness._

_Little Tohru blushed as she stared at the mysterious boy's photo, hypnotized by his gorgeous eyes. "He looks just like a prince," she muttered in awe. Just by looking into his deep, purple pools, Tohru felt tiny butterflies inside her stomach, and warmness spreading across her cheeks. Slowly, she reached for the small picture and held it tightly between her small hands. _

"_Thanks, Kami-sama!" the small girl called as she looked at the sky, the photo now resting inside her skirt's pocket. "Now that I've found my Prince, I'm ready to show mommy the exam! And also, I don't want the Prince to be sad, so I'll do my best!" she said with enthusiasm before running towards her house. _

.-.-.-.-.

"_Hm, so you failed the exam, Tohru?" Kyoko asked, watching her child with an unreadable expression. Without lifting her gaze from the floor, the little girl nodded. The older woman sighed, and Tohru looked up with a guilty expression, only to find a smile on her mom's face._

"_Well, you gave your best Tohru, and that's what's important. Just make sure to try harder next time, okay?" Kyoko said, kneeling in front of her daughter and hugging her small body close to hers'. Relieved, Tohru nodded furiously._

"_And what's the other thing you wanted to tell me, Tohru? Kyoko asked, releasing her daughter from their embrace and looking at her with a hint of amusement on her amethyst eyes. Blushing, Tohru took a step back, and a nervous smile played on her lips as she played with the hem of her skirt. _

"_Mom, I found my Prince Charming!" _

.-.-.-.-.

The now twenty-year-old Tohru giggled softly as she recalled that day, a nostalgic smile on her face as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the ring that was placed on her ring finger. It was a simple, yet beautiful ring made of white gold. In the center of it was placed a circular amethyst stone, flanked by two smaller diamonds, which made the purple shade of the amethyst stand out even more and gave it an elegant touch.

A strong pair of arms snaked around her waist and Tohru could feel the warm breathing of her fiancé near her ear. She turned her head slightly to the side and met a pair of eyes were the same color as the stone on her ring. Yuki Sohma smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing, Tohru?" he asked, curious.

The brunette woman blushed and smiled nervously, "Well, I was… watching an old picture," she answered casually, knowing she couldn't lie to Yuki.

He raised his perfect eyebrows lightly, "Of whom, if I may ask, Tohru?"

She blushed, "My… my f-first love," she replied, embarrassed.

Yuki smiled softly, "Can I see the picture?" he requested, eager to meet his fiancée's old crush. The chocolate-eyed girl hesitated before handing the silver-haired boy the small piece of paper.

Yuki's amethyst pools widened and he gasped as he stared at the small boy in the photo, who stared back at him. After several moments, Tohru touched his arm softly, and asked in a worried voice, "What's wrong, Yuki-kun?"

Said man turned to look at her, surprised. "Well, this is a photo of me when I was younger," he explained.

"See?" he continued, handing Tohru the photo. Tohru gasped, noticing for the first time how the boy looked like an exact replica of her lover, but several years younger. It was surprising how little he had changed over the years, as his eyes and hair were the same color. However, his facial features were now perfect and defined, his skin was smooth, and the cuteness was replaced by elegance and beauty, so even though he was still a bit prince-like, he was _handsome_, not cute.

Tohru blushed "I- I hadn't noticed until now…" she whispered to herself, wondering how she could have missed it.

Yuki answered with a smile "Don't worry, Tohru. I remember when I was seven I lost this picture in the park, and I couldn't find it, despite looking for it for hours," he recalled. "But I'm glad it was you who found it," he concluded, staring at her soon-to-be wife lovingly before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her brown, silky locks.

"I love you Tohru," he muttered into her ear before pulling away to stare into her eyes. Slowly, he covered Tohru's soft lips with his in a loving, heart-warming kiss.

'_Yes, this is the man I fell in love with. My one and only love,'_ Tohru thought to herself as Yuki pulled her in for another soft kiss. When they broke away for air, Tohru shot him a lovely smile after softly pecking his lips.

"I love you too, Yuki."

* * *

**Well, how was it? Ahhh it was refreshing for me to write this, for some reason :) I've really never imagined how Yuki and Tohru would act when they were older, so it was a bit difficult to write, but it was also very fun! Because, as you may have noticed, I **_**love**_** fluffy stories! **

**And well, what I was talking about before, Yuki is the most prince-like guy I can imagine from all the pairings I like (besides Tadase of course, but for some reason I couldn't place this story as a Tadamu) so that's how I decided to make it a Yukiru! **

**How about reviewing? Pleeeeeeease? It would really cheer me up, since the weather is making me a bit depressed (it's really cloudy), and it's been ages since I last posted something! **

**Thank you so much for reading, and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes :)**

**-Michelle Potter-Black**


End file.
